Family Ties
by Syreina
Summary: No warnings expect for Slash. High school Au fic but where.. Roman and Dean are the parents of a Son who's starting at a new high school. Dean/Roman many pairings and Seth/TBA
1. Chapter 1

Crack fic... maybe kinda.. I dunno just an idea. Don't ask where I came up with it.. I'm seriously messed in the head because something about this story makes me laugh.

...

Dean groans as he looks at his husband and his son arguing over his son's choice of clothing. His son did have a unique style. Tight pants though and even tighter top isn't going to fly though with Roman. Roman finally backs their son down and yells at him to go change. Dean leans against the counter, holding up his hand when his son looks at him hoping to get him to take his side, Dean is completely not getting involved. He already took the heat for helping him dye his hair half blond.

Roman grabs Seth by the arm and landed a firm swat on his bottom, "Change now and if your late for school I'll make sure they give you detention."

Seth yelps but finally bolts to his room, "FINE."

Dean snickers, "Took you long enough."

Roman points at Dean, "you gave birth to him.. I blame you."

Dean smirks at him, "Hey I'm innocent this time. I didn't even buy those clothes.. what did he save them from kindergarden?"

Roman mumbles and gets his coat, "I'll drive him to school.. I want you to .. burn those clothes. Bad enough his hair."

Dean smirks, "he's just being a teen Roman. He's in high school. If this is the worst we have, we're extremely lucky."

Roman groans and looks at Dean, "I still blame you."

Seth walks in kitchen in his normal jeans and shirt. Roman grabs his back pack and opens it, satisfied the offending clothing isn't leaving the house. Roman then hands it back and gives Seth some money for lunch along with a package of pop tarts.

"We need to go. We will talk about this later," Roman states as he pulls Seth out of the house towards the car.

The family had just moved to this town a week before school started. Seth hadn't even meet any of the kids in the school or even really seen the town. Sometimes being shy had it's draw backs not to mention Roman's over protective father act. Seth rides in the car quietly, knowing tonight Roman would prolly have gone through his closet and lectured him on his clothing choices. Dean was fairly protective as well but sometimes like with his hair would support him. Seth was the only child they could have and it was after 5 miscarriages that he was brought into the world.

Roman parks at the school and walks Seth in. While Roman is registering him, Seth fidgets at the counter. He watches the kids filter into the school. There's a lot of kids in this school. A few that are extremely good looking as well. A boy with what looks like tattoos on his arms looks at him with intense green eyes.

He looks at Roman when Roman snaps his fingers in front of his face, "earth to Seth.. you need to give her your class choices."

Seth nods and hands over the paper that him and Dean had worked on. AP Chem, Math, English lit, and socials where his first semester. The Secretary was just very nice and smiles at him. She prints his schedule and had Roman sign a couple papers. Seth looks but the boy is gone.

"There you are Mister Reigns and Seth, everything is set up. I'll ask one of the student counsel to come and show him to his classes," She smiles gently and then goes to page someone.

Seth looks at the paper and Roman nods at Seth, telling him to have fun and hugging Seth before he leaves. Seth signs and pulls his backpack close. A small black haired girl bounces into the room and beams at Seth, "your the new guy?"

Seth nods and cocks his head, "Seth"

She grins, "AJ well April, but everyone called me AJ."

Seth smiles and AJ snatches his schedule and beams, "your in my classes, excellent. Just follow me and I'll show you all of them easily." She gives him back the paper and takes his hand, leading him through the hall way. She pulls him into his Math room.

She actually guides him over to a seat, "sit here I know no one sits here and your behind me." Seth nods and she grins at him, "So your Dad's are really cute."

Seth's eyes go wide and he blinks at her, "how?"

AJ chuckles, "I'm your neighbor also."

Seth pauses and then groans, "I'm sorry I didn't see you."

Aj smiles, "No worries, your father Dean, came over one day when my dog got out and he brought her back. I was grounded so I wasn't able to come meet you."

"what where you grounded for?" Seth asks putting his binder on his desk and watches her.

"Dolph brought me home late.." AJ blushes, "Our first date. Well official date."

Seth smiles, "you'll have to point him out to me."

Aj grins and looks up as people start filtering into the room. Aj squees and runs over to a bleach blond boy but his eyes light up when she sees him. Aj grabs him and brings him over, "This is dolph."

Seth smiles lightly and shakes his head, "Seth Reigns."

Dolph smiles, "Nice to meet you. Your Aj's neighbor."

Seth blinks at AJ and Aj Grins, "your hair is kinda one of a kind."

The teacher walks in and everyone sits down. Seth feels eyes on him and he looks behind himself and cocks his head at the same intense green eyes staring at him again. Seth blinks and then looks up at the board. After class AJ grabs Seth's hand and leads him and Dolph out. Aj shows him to the lockers and Seth looks at his locker, throwing his text book in.

Dolph smirks and pokes Seth's side, "So Punk certainly has taken a liking to you."

Seth blinks at Dolph, "Punk?"

Dolph smirks, "Tall guy, tattoos.. the guy starting at you in Math class."

Seth blushes, "Oh.. Uh.. Yeah I don't know why."

Aj smirks, "maybe he likes your hair."

"His hair is quiet.. unique," Rumbles a voice behind Seth.

Seth spins around and looks at a couple guys. One is large and with long blond hair, the other had a buzz cut and large shoulders and the last guy is huge and looks just pissed.

Aj glares at them, "Seth this is Hunter, Randy and David. They're part of the football team."

Randy smirks and steps up Seth, "cute hair new guy," he reaches forward twirling a strand of Seth's hair around his finger, "very cute."

Seth nods and takes a step back, "Thank you."

Aj frowns at the other boys and then takes Seth's hand and pulls him away, "come on or we'll be late."

Randy smirks and watches Seth go, "see you later Sethie."

Seth frowns and follows Aj and Dolph.

Aj spins around and looks at Seth, "stay away from them. They use and hurt people." She looks very upset.

Dolph pulls Aj close, and Seth looks confused.

Dolph sighs, "She dated Hunter and he just used her."

Aj nods and mumbles, "Stay away from them Seth."

Seth nods and smiles at her, "don't worry."

The rest of the day passes with out incident and Aj, Seth and Dolph walk home.

Aj beams at him, "you should come to the start of school party. It's Friday. Everyone will be there."

Seth nods, "I'll try. Promise."

Aj hugs him and then drags Dolph to her house, "see you tomorrow morning."

Seth nods and walks into the house, shutting the door. He looks around and throws his bag onto the couch and goes into the kitchen. Dean is sitting at the table, reading something, "good day at school"

Seth shrugs getting some milk, "Interesting day."

Dean nods and puts down the book, "Your father is bringing home dinner anything you want to talk about?"

Seth shrugs, "there's a party on Friday."

Dean raises his eyebrow, "hmm"

Seth bites his lip, "everyone is going. And it'd be a good way to meet some people and fit in."

Dean nods, "I'll talk to Roman on one condition. You don't drink or do anything stupid. You understand?"

Seth nods and holds up a hand, "Promise" he then runs over and hugs Dean, "thank you dad."

Dean chuckles and hugs him back, "I'm not promising anything Seth. Your father is still unhappy about this morning. And I went through your closet."

Seth frowns and sighs, "don't tell me you threw it all out?"

Dean nods, "all of it. Why did you think that you would be allowed to wear half of that. "

Seth sighs, "I didn't plan on actually wearing it.. "

Dean nods, "Damn rights Seth. Oh and your father already knows."

Seth groans and mumbles, "on a scale from 1-10.. how much trouble am I in?"

Dean smirks and pats Seth on the back, "your 15 and you had booty shorts, you tell me." Dean walks towards the stairs.

Seth winces, "10.. defiantly a 10."

Seth goes to his backpack and pulls out his math homework and sits at the kitchen table, He works on it. He finally picks up his cell phone when it rings and it's AJ texting him asking him if he wants to come with her and dolph out. He texts back that he can't he's already in a lot of trouble. He looks up as Roman enters the house. Aj texts back wondering what he did in such a short time. Seth sighs and texts back that he had some.. things in his closet that his parents didn't agree with. Aj texts back good luck.

Seth sighs and then looks up as Roman walks over.

Romans sits across from him and looks at him, "So son.. lets talk."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Seth arrives at school. AJ grins at him and bounces over, "how'd it go last night?"

Seth shrugs, "My Dad has to approve everything I wear from now on."

Aj giggles lightly, "you must have had something bad in there."

Seth shrugs, "an ex boyfriend bought me some clothes because he wanted to be.. with me. I didn't wear it though. They where too skimpy."

Aj smirks, "damn I would like to see you in those. Hell half the school would love it. Your all the talk since your the new kid and cute."

Dolph walks over and wraps his arms around AJ, "trying to woo my girl Seth."

Seth laughs softly and shakes his head. Aj beams up at Dolph, "I'm all yours Dolph."

There's a dark laugh and Seth looks over his shoulder at Hunter, the foot ball player from yesterday.

Hunter states , "Dolph your always going for sloppy seconds."

Seth frowns and Dolph steps in front of AJ, looking just pissed, "shut up Hunter."

Hunter smirks at Dolph, "what it's true."

Seth glares at Hunter, "leave."

Hunter looks at Seth and then AJ, "Bye AJ, Lets see if you can keep him satisfied."

Hunter laughs as he walks away. AJ looks at Dolph with tears in her eyes.

Dolph glares over at Hunter's back but pulls AJ close, "AJ, I love you."

AJ Nods and whispers, "Promise you won't leave."

Dolph nods, "I won't leave you AJ. I promise."

Seth gently rubs AJ's back and sighs softly, "come on AJ. Ignore that jerk."

Aj nods and sniffles, "I know.. thank you."

Seth smiles and Aj perks and pulls Seth and Dolph into the school, trying to put this behind her because they have class. They walk into Chemistry and AJ grins pushing Seth onto the seat/table next to her and Dolph's. Seth looks around at the separate tables. His heart skips a beat as Punk sits down beside him. Dolph smirks when Seth looks at him and gives him the thumbs up. Seth blushes and then looks at the board when the teacher walks in.

Seth watches the teach drone on about something that he can't even pay attention to. He looks down at Punk's paper and sees doodles and drawings. Well at least he's not the only one zoned out he thinks. The teacher then announces that the table partners would be working on a few group projects through this class. Seth looks at Punk and then quickly to the teacher, thinking that this is defiantly his class this semester. He doesn't notice the glare from the back of the room.

After the class, Punk leaves silently going over to his own group of friends. Not though before he slipped a piece of paper in Seth's backpack. Seth puts his stuff in the pack and raises his eyebrow at the paper. There's a simple number and text me written on it. Seth grins and puts the number in his phone before running after AJ and Dolph. They head to the cafe and seth parts them to use the washroom.

While he's washing his hand he heads the click of the lock on the bathroom being locked. He spins around and looks at Hunter, David and Randy, "can I help you?" He askes swallowing trying not to look nervous.

Randy walks over and runs his finger down Seth's cheek, "I think your hanging around with the wrong group of friends Seth."

Seth looks at Randy, "oh?"

Randy nods and backs Seth against the sink. He puts his hands on the sides of the sink caging Seth in, "Yeah you are. Aj is trash and Dolph is use using her. She's so easy."

Seth frowns and shakes his head, "what's your problem with AJ."

Randy smirks and presses his hip against Seths, grinding slightly, pushing him against the sink more, "How about we talk about us."

Seth gasps and then shakes his head, suddenly realizing how vulnerable he is. He looks up as there's a knock on the door. Hunter glares Randy, "times up."

Randy smirks and pulls Seth against him and kisses him deeply. He then whispers against Seth's lips, "Friday your mine pretty boy."

Randy, Hunter and David leave the bathroom. Dolph stands in the door having gotten worried about Seth and then quickly once the others leave he rushes in, "you ok?"

Seth nods and swallows, "Yeah I'm fine. Lets just get out of here."

Dolph nods and leads the way back to Aj and Dolph's table. Seth sits and rubs his arms, trying to warm up. After classes Seth walks out of the school and Aj pounces him and grins, "tomorrow is the party. You better be there."

Seth smiles lightly "we'll see. I don't think my dad will let me"

Aj frowns and thinks, "What about a sleep over and then we go out. My sister will cover for us. She's in college. "

Seth chews his lip, "I don't know."

Dolph chuckles, "Think about it. I have to go to work." He kisses Aj and jogs off.

Seth walks with Aj towards home, "You dated Hunter?"

Aj nods, "He was my first.. but right after I let him. He dumped me, started saying I was a slut and hooked up with Brie Bella."

Seth frowns deeply, "I'm sorry AJ."

Aj nods, "It's ok though. Dolph doesn't listen to the rumors or anything. He's the only one.. besides you now."

Seth smiles, "I see the way you look at him."

Aj Smiles softly, "Yeah he's nice."

Seth nods, "and he looks at you like your everything."

Aj beams, "really?"

Seth nods and cocks his head as he hears the roar of an engine. Before he can react Hunter roars up in his car and David throws a water balloon filled with mud on AJ. Seth turns and with out thinking nails David across the jaw with a punch. AJ Shrieks and then looks up just in time to see David nail Seth, knocking him down. She takes off running Seth's house and screaming for anyone to stop this. David gets out of the car and looms over Seth, "your lucky Randy wants your ass."

Seth groans and looks at David, "go to hell."

David smirks and moves to grab Seth but Seth grabs him and pulls him down, getting on top of him.

Roman runs out of the house with Dean and grabs Seth off David. Aj's father also runs out with AJ and her sister.

"Enough!" Roman booms out and picks Seth up and sets him down in front of Dean, "what the hell is going on."

Aj looks at everyone, "they threw mud on me, Seth was just protecting me."

Kaitlyn, Aj's sister, glares at Hunter, "you bastard get out of here."

Hunter smirks at Kaitlyn, "what's wrong your baby sister looks cute."

Aj's father pulls his daughters back and Dean grabs Seth's arm to keep him from going in. Roman glares at the teens, "i suggest you leave."

David smirks and gets in the car, "see you later AJ."

Hunter speeds off. Aj's father looks at Seth and nods, before following Kaitlyn and Aj to the house. Aj though quickly runs back and hugs Seth saying thank you and then running back into her house. Roman looks down at his son, "So.. explanations need to happen."

Seth sighs and mumbles, "yes sir."

Dean guides Seth into the house, "go shower though first and get the grass and mud from AJ off you and then come to the kitchen." He pushes Seth lightly towards the upstairs also wanting time for him and Roman to talk.

Roman looks at Dean after Seth leaves and sits on the couch, "it's the second day of school."

Dean nods, "He didn't start this fight though and he actually has friends here."

Roman nods and runs a hand through his hair, "I know Dean. After Devon and Ray I'm glad that didn't follow him but it will follow him if this keeps up."

Dean nods and looks at him, "we have a good Kid there Roman. Yeah he made it physical but he didn't start it."

Roman nods and mumbles, "is Friday a good idea?"

Dean looks at him, "I don't think so. If those idiots are there, Seth might do something stupid."

Roman nods and waits for Seth to come down one to get more answers but also tell him that he's not allowed to go on Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Roman drives Seth to school and Aj is waiting for them at the entrance. She bounces over after Seth gets out of the car and takes his arm pulling him with her. Dolph is sitting on the wall in front of the school and Aj pulls Seth over. Seth last night texted her before going to bed that he wasn't allowed to go on Friday. Aj though said to trust her.

Aj grins, "Kaitlyn my sister, is going to cover for us. Come on your coming Friday."

Seth raises his eyebrow, "You do know that every day this week I've gotten in trouble in some form.. if my dad finds out about this.. he'll kill me."

Aj blinks, "how would he find out."

Seth sighs and mumbles, "he's psychic.. I swear."

Aj grins at him, "my sister is going to cover for us. My dad is away that night and Kaitlyn has her boyfriend over. He doesn't drive so no one will know. Trust me."

Seth bites his lip, and then sighs, "Fine."

Aj grins and whispers, "you will have fun don't worry."

Seth runs a hand through his hair.

The school day passes with out incident. Everyone in school is buzzing about the bush party. Seth doesn't see Randy or Hunter and his friend David. Dean approved though the sleep over so Seth quickly gets his stuff and goes over to AJ's. Dolph is there as well and they all get ready. Dolph who is the only one that's 16 drives them to the party.

The whole school is there or at least that's what it looks like to Seth. Seth looks a little in awe since a large group of people. He follows AJ and Dolph closely. Aj grabs some beer and offers Seth some. He shakes his head and she just grabs him a Pepsi and shakes her head.

"Still scared what your dad will do?" she teases.

"Uh.. yeah." Seth states and sighs, "again I've been in trouble every day."

Aj pokes his side, "calm Kaitlyn will cover don't worry."

Seth looks around and see's Randy who's talking with Hunter and Brie. Seth chooses to ignore that and looks at Aj, "does Punk come to these?"

Aj looks around and frowns, "normally yeah. He doesn't drink or anything but he's normally around."

Seth nods and tries to act calm.

Dolph smirks, "aww someone has a crush."

Seth coughs, "Do not."

Aj giggles, "I'll look out for him."

A couple hours later Aj pulled Dolph to dance and Seth sits quietly watching the two of them. He hasn't seen Punk yet. Randy smirks and walks over, sitting by Seth, "Hey pretty boy."

Seth glares at him, "what do you want?"

Randy pretends to be offended, "why the cold shoulder."

Seth glares at him, "maybe because your goons threw shit on AJ and you pinned me down in the bathroom. I think that's a good reason."

Randy chuckles, "your mad over something I didn't do and me expressing interest in you."

Seth frowns, "if that's how you express interest you need help."

Randy smirks and puts a hand on Seth's thigh, "I can't help myself with you."

Seth squirms and puts his drink down to move Randy's hand. Randy though grabs him and pulls him into a kiss with one arm. Seth meeps against Randy and doesn't see as Randy drops something into his drink. Seth pushes away from Randy and grabs his Pepsi, trying to get away. Randy smirks and motions to David and Hunter that it's done.

Seth finishes his drink and goes to find Dolph and AJ. After a couple minutes. He feels sick and dizzy. Stumbling into the bush. His head is spinning. He gasps when he feels two sets of arms wrap around him.

Hunter gently moves to guide Seth further into the bush, "come on kiddo.."

Randy smirks and walks over as well. He doesn't though count on Punk grabbing his shoulder. Cody and Ted, Punk's friends flank Hunter and Randy.

"Hey Randy," Punk states, "what are you up to?"

Seth whimpers feeling sick as he leans against Hunter, his legs feel like Jello, "I don't feel good.. "

Cody steps forward and takes Seth by the waist and pulls him gently away from Hunter, "it's ok Seth, lets just go find AJ and Dolph."

Seth nods and leans agianst the boy, he doesn't know him but he feels safer with him then Hunter.

Dolph appears at the moment and frowns when Cody gives Seth to AJ, "what happened."

Randy shrugs, "the kid drank to much, we where going to take him home."

Punk narrows his eyes and Dolph glares, "he hasn't drank anything. He's not drunk."

Punk snorts, "Randy why don't you and your friends run away now."

Randy holds up his hand and smirks, "Fine. You be sure to take care of my boy."

Dolph takes Seth and Punk helps them get Seth to the car.

Aj frowns, "Punk he didn't drink anything.. I think Randy did something."

Seth whimpers as the world tilts and Aj and Punk's faces go blurry. He leans heavily against Dolph and blackness engulfs him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later Seth wakes up and groans at the pain in his head. He looks around and realizes with bit of an extra sinking feeling that he's in his own room. His stomach though picks that moment to make him revisit his meal yesterday. Seth bolts to the bathroom and gets sick. He groans and after a few dry heaves his stomach calms. He leans against the tub in his bathroom and tries to figure out what happened.

The last thing he remembers is Punk stopping Hunter and Randy from leaving the party with him. He isn't certain how he got home. He isn't even certain what happened. He rubs his face feeling like he wants to get sick again. If he's home.. then his father's know.

He looks up when he hears Dean enter the room. Dean sighs looking down at Seth and then gives him some gravol, "come on kiddo takes these."

Seth takes them gratefully and whispers, "I'm dead arn't I?"

Dean frowns down at him looking more disapointed then anything, "Shower and then we want to talk to you."

Seth nods and takes the water bottle Dean hands him. He drinks it as Dean leaves. He showers and brushes his teeth. He then goes down stairs after dressing. He pauses before entering and can hear Roman pacing and Dean moving around the kitchen. Seth swallows and bites his lip walking into the kitchen.

Roman narrows his eyes and crosses his arms, "You went after we told you no Seth."

Seth nods, "yes sir."

Dean frowns, "and you drank, after I said not to."

Seth shakes his head, "I didn't though.. I swear. I didn't drink anything."

Roman glares, "Tell us why we should believe you after you lied to us, had Aj's sister cover for you and I had to go out at 3am and carrying you inside the house while you where out of it?"

Seth fidgets and whispers, "I didn't drink."

Roman shakes his head, "Some how with everything else you did last night and the state that you came home in.. I don't really believe you."

Seth shakes his head and whispers, "I promise.. I didn't drink."

Dean this time holds up his hand and shakes his head, "I don't want to hear it Seth."

Seth's head drops and he feels tears prick his eyes.

Dean sighs, "you had to have known all of that was a bad idea Seth."

Seth nods and whispers, "yes Sir."

Roman shakes his head, "I'm disappointed in you Seth."

Seth winces and rubs his arm.

Dean nods and sighs, "your grounded and I think.. this weekend.. other then home work.. your cleaning. I want the house spotless by the end of Sunday."

Seth nods and whispers, "yes sir."

Roman nods, "get to work"

Seth turns and leaves the kitchen.

Monday doesn't come fast enough for Seth. His whole weekend is spent cleaning or doing homework. He even works on some things that aren't even due yet because there's nothing else for him to do. His father's didn't listen to him and other then telling him to work or go to bed there isn't much that's said. He walks into the school and Aj immediately barrels into him and hugs him.

"you scared the piss out of me," She proclaims and whispers, "and the look on your dad's faces... I thought they'd kill you."

Seth chuckles, "yeah.. what happened. I don't remember much."

Aj quickly fills him in what happened at the party and then shrugs, "we couldn't get you out of the car and you got sick on yourself.. So we had to take you home. Your dad, Roman, had to carry you in."

Seth nods and runs a hand through his hair, "yeah neither of them where happy when I got up.. i don't remember drinking though.. "

AJ nods, "Punk thinks Randy put something in your drink. You're just lucky that Punk showed up when he did."

Seth nods and follows AJ into the chem lab, "Yeah I am."

Seth see's Punk at their station and comes over and sits by him, "thank you"

Punk nods and looks at him, "you ok?"

Seth chuckles "worst thing I have is dishpan hands."

Punk nods, "yeah Aj told me that your dad was pissed."

Seth nods, "both where." chewing his lip.

Punk chuckles and runs his thumb over Seth's bottom lip, "you look nervous.. why?"

Seth blushes and whispers, "I guess cause I owe you."

Punk smirks and whispers in Seth's ear, "for what?"

Seth looks at him, "saving me"

Punk grins brightly, "Tell you what.. I'll take payment in the form of a kiss."

Seth blushes and looks at him, "really?"

Punk nods and grins, "yup not now.. but soon."

Seth beams and nods, "I'd like that."

Punk smirks and then looks at the board as the teacher walks in. Neither boy sees the glares coming from the back of the class room.

The next couple days pass by uneventfully. Seth isn't allowed out of the house so he just mulls around the house, working on homework and reading things. Seth wasn't allowed on the internet, had to hand over his phone and couldn't watch TV. He was going stir crazy. He finally caves and goes into the kitchen looking at Dean who's currently working on his newest project for work. Dean works for home for an internet design company. Roman was a criminal lawyer.

"Dad?" Seth askes wondering if he's busy.

Dean looks up and cocks his head, "Hmm?"

Seth fidgets, "I'm extremely bored can I do something... "

Dean smirks, "I think that's the nature of being grounded Seth."

Seth nods, "I know..."

Dean thinks and taps his pen against his lip, "you could always re-clean the kitchen."

Seth winces, "anything but that..."

Dean smirks then sighs stretching his arms, "I tell you what.. for every hour of work you give me.. I give you an hour of TV time. That includes extra school work, cleaning or something that Roman or I ask you to do."

Seth nods and bounces on his heels, "alright is there something you need done?"

Dean shrugs, "Kitchen needs cleaned and the dishes need done."

Seth groans and mumbles, "I'm always going to have dish pan hands."

Dean smirks, "yup."

Seth walks over to his father and hugs him gently, and Dean returns it. Seth then moves around the kitchen starting to feel like things where at least getting better.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth sits in social's class room on Wednesday. He's waiting for for class to start. AJ was no where to be found this morning. Dolph thinks she's sick, so Seth's on his own today for most of his classes. He's flipping through his text wondering if he could could die from being bored all the time right now. Even with Dean's deal it's only a slight break from the boredom.

Roman finally caved and brought home a movie last night and he ended up curled against Roman's side and for most of it. He's never been good with horrors. At least though things are fixing with his father's. Seth jumps though when a large hand slams down on his desk. He looks up to see David and Hunter.

Seth moves to stand mainly to put some space between himself and them. David though grabs him by the shirt and pulls him over to him.

"So your not interested in Randy huh?" David sneers at him.

Seth blinks and pushes against David, "what the hell."

David smirks down at Seth, "I would suggest you reconsider who you flirt with boy, or your going to regret it."

David then lets him go and Hunter and David leave the classroom just as the teacher comes in. Seth mumbles that people are insane. What Seth doesn't know is that David was just a distraction. Hunter dropped a baggie of Weed in his backpack where Seth wasn't looking.

Seth walks out of socials and is immediately grabbed by the principal. The principal grabs his backpack and opens it, pulling the weed out.

"Mister reigns you know our school has a strict policy on drugs," The principal states, "I'm glad that our football team reported you."

Seth blinks, "but.. That's not mine."

The principal grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the office, not listening to Seth, "I'm calling your parents young man and you will be suspended."

A couple minutes later Seth sits in the chair outside of the office, holding his head. He was dead this time. Roman and Dean would kill him because of that pot in his backpack. Someone though set him up. He doesn't understand why. Also why is all of this happening now. Even at his old school they wouldn't push him this far. Also he was just fixing things with his fathers after the drinking. Everything just seems to be spinning out of control

Seth looks up as Roman storms into the office with Dean. Roman glares at Seth and Seth fidgets, biting his lip hard. Dean isn't much happier and crosses his arms. The principal opens the door and lets Roman and Dean into his office. The door closes after them leaving a very scared Seth beside the principal's office waiting. Seth drops his head back into his hands and feels like he's going to start writing his will.

After about half an hour Roman and Dean leave the office. Roman heads to the car not even saying anything. The rage though is almost coming off him in waves. Dean picks up Seth's backpack and states coldly, "get your ass to the car."

Seth swallows and quickly heads to the car getting in the back. The car ride is silent and Seth just fidgets and can't bring himself to say anything. When they park, Roman pulls the door open and grabs Seth by the arm and pulls him into the house.

"get up stairs," Roman states the rage in his voice.

Seth swallows, "that wasn't mine, dad.. it wasn't."

Roman tenses and then spins around, looking down at his son, "Seth .. if you don't go up stairs.. your going to be in more trouble."

Seth shakes his head, "it.. "

Roman yells down at Seth, "GO UP STAIRS."

Seth flinches but runs upstairs as fast as he feet could carry him. Roman shakes his head and looks at Dean. Dean sighs and sits on the couch.

"What the hell Dean, in two weeks he's gone from coming home drunk to having drugs in his backpack," Roman states angrily.

Dean shakes his head, "I don't know.. where the hell is this coming from."

"I don't know where it's coming from.. but it ends tonight," Roman states firmly.

Dean catches on and frowns, "Roman.."

Roman shakes his head, "No Dean.. this is happening and you can either stay down here or you can go out." Roman takes off his belt and heads to the stairs.

Dean sighs softly and runs a hand through his hair. He can't leave because if Roman lost control Seth would be in danger but he doesn't know if he can stay either.

Upstairs Roman opens the door and Seth looks at him from his bed. Seth had curled up on the bed with his head on his knees. He looks up and sees Roman with the belt and whimpers, "It wasn't mine Daddy.."

Roman sighs and walks over to the bed, sitting on it. He pulls his son to his side, holding him. Letting the belt fall.

"Seth what's going on, you have to explain why in two weeks has everything happened," Roman asks.

Seth cries softly and shakes his head, clinging to Roman's chest, "I don't know. But I didn't do it."

Roman frowns not really believing Seth on this, "Seth you've been lieing to us. You snuck out, got drunk and went some where we told you no. You ssked someone to lie to us and assaulted someone in front of our home."

Seth shakes softly and whispers, "you don't believe me?"

Roman shakes his head and watches Seth, "your own actions are making that hard. Not to mention with everything else going on."

Seth swallows and whispers, "wha.. what's going to happen."

Roman watches him and sighs, "Seth I'm going to spank you."

Seth shakes his head and whimpers, "No"

Roman tips Seth's face to him, "yes Seth. You've been suspended,had pot in your backpack and since school started you've been out of control."

Seth swallows and looks up at his father, nodding.

Roman moves off the bed and picks up the pillows putting them in place, "Pants off with your hips on the pillows Seth."

Dean down stairs sits on the chair silently. He jumps when he hears the first cry from Seth. He doesn't agree with Roman but he is helpless in that fact he doesn't know what else to do. Roman had the good family. The family that carried for him that loved him. They didn't abuse Roman that's why Dean let him lead on the family things. His family abused and hurt him. He didn't trust himself. Now though his husband and father of his child was upstairs using a belt on his son. He wanted to run upstairs and stop it but he honestly didn't know what else to do. He closes his eyes tightly as he hears the sound of the belt hitting and Seth's cries.

* * *

_A/n: Before people start hating on Roman or Dean because of this chapter I need to explain myself and the characters I have written for these guys. They are not perfect parents by any stretch. They're human. They thought they had almost perfect life and a son that wasn't perfect but never did any like this. In their minds the white picket fence deal was their family. Then suddenly he's coming home drunk, he's being suspended for pot in his bag. Seth also could have easily two times now faced criminal charges one for the assault on David and the other for the pot. All in two weeks' time and in their minds they are losing control of their son and scared he will end up in jail or worse. In other words I'm actually trying to make them as real as possible and they are going to screw up and do things you may not agree with._


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple days where pretty bad for Seth. Not only was he in physical pain still from the Belting that Roman gave him and welts that where left on his butt but some mental anguish as well. His father's where tense and wrapped up in their own drama. Dean and Roman where sleeping in separate beds and neither would explain why and weren't talking to each other. Dean didn't agree with Roman's handling of the situation but didn't know how to express it well. Roman on the other hand was so use to not being challenged by Dean on parenting didn't know how to handle the challenging attitude that Dean had taken with everything to do with Seth. Not to mention Roman had his own guilt and feelings about having to punish Seth in that way. He had only every swatted Seth once and only a couple times in Seth's life had it been more than one swat.

Seth though is almost completely in the dark and blaming himself. Roman also was still giving him the cold shoulder and Dean was wrapped up in his own internal dilemma to see what was going on. Seth sinks into bed at 8pm after Dean sent him to bed because he was still grounded. Seth cocks his head when he hears Dean and Roman finally talking. He sneaks out of his room and listens. The only thing he can make out from his vantage point on the stairs is something about sending him away. Seth's heart sinks and chews his lip, they were blaming him for everything. They had given up on him.

Seth goes back to his room and crawls into bed. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to be sent away but something has to be wrong with him for them to want to do that. He waits until he hears Dean and Roman go to bed. He then sneaks out of his bed and throws some clothing in his back pack. He takes the cash from his drawer that he had saved up and sighs. He walks out into the hall quietly. He peeks and Dean is the only one in his parent's room. Then he sees Roman in the guest room. He bites his lip and then slips out of the house.

He pulls his shoes on when he's on the porch and pulls on his coat. He then throws his backpack over his shoulder and walks down the street.

* * *

In the morning Dean wakes up. He pulls himself out of bed. Him and Roman had a fight over if it was best while he and Roman where away for a week if they should send Seth to Roman's parents or ask Jimmy and Jey to come here and try and manage what was going on here with Seth and Seth. His and Roman's relationship had been fractured since the night with Seth and now they had decided to take a week away and try and fix it. Dean pads over to Seth's room and opens the door. He looks confused seeing Seth's bed empty. He then calls out and walks through the house. His heart rate spikes when he can't find Seth. Finally after looking through the main floor and he panics and runs upstairs and throws open the guest room.

Roman wakes and sits up when the door bangs against the wall. He looks at Dean and is confused as to why his husband looks scared.

"Roman.. Seth's gone." Dean nearly screams.

Roman shakes his head, "did.."

Dean nods, "he's not in the house."

An hour later Roman had started to panic but is trying to stay calm for Dean and because he needed to be calm to find his son. They had gone over to Aj's and then called Dolph's home looking for Seth. Aj had panicked herself when she was asked if she talked to seen Seth. She had been sick with the flu this week so she hadn't been in class at all and had no idea what had happened at the school until now. Dolph had no idea either and Dolph's parents confirmed Seth wasn't there. Dean sobs when they get back to their house and looks at Roman, "he's gone."

Roman picks up the phone and phones the police. The sheriff comes immediately. Normally you need to wait 24 hours but Roman soon finds out why The Sheriff came so fast.

Mark Callaway stands in their living room and smiles at both parents, "Mister Reigns.. I'm Mark Callaway and this is my Son Phil or punk. Officially I can't do an A missing person's report on your son for 24 hours but.. Punk was talking to me about some things and I think it's time we all talk."

Roman looks at Phil and then Mark, "alright.."

Phil chews his lip ring but with his father's hand on his back he states, "Seth wasn't drunk.. or using pot. Randy Orton is taking after your son. I think.. I think he planted the pot on Seth to get him in trouble."

Dean looks confused and then furious, "what"

Phil takes a breath and quickly explains, "Randy wants your son and if he doesn't get what he wants he destroys it. He's done it before and the kid ended up leaving."

Dean chews his lip and whispers, "we didn't know."

Mark sighs, "Phil told me just told me this when I asked where Seth would be since they're in some of the same classes and Phil talked a little about him before this."

Phil whispers, "it's also my fault.. I .. Randy saw me .. flirting with Seth. It's my fault as well"

Roman frowns, "No it's not yours or Seth's fault. We should have listened to him. And now he's gone.."

Mark shakes his head, "we'll find him. Is there any family he would go to?"

Roman, "there's my brothers, Jimmy and Jey the twins.. They live about 4 hours from here. Seth was always close to them."

Mark nods, "anyone else or .. a place he would go."

Dean rubs his neck, "he doesn't really even know the town."

Mark nods, "we can't officially do a Missing persons 24 hours.. but I'll get my men on it anyways."

Phil watches Roman and dean and then sighs, "Come on Seth where are you?"

...

Seth stands in the rain, knocking on Jimmy's door. He walked an hour or more to Their house from the bus station. He looks up as his uncle opens the door and falls into his arms in tears, "Uncle."

Jimmy looks shocked, and pulls Seth inside, "JEY .. we have company.. I think Roman lost something."

Jey walks downstairs and blinks in confusion. He grabs the blanket off the couch and wraps Seth in it, "Well now.. what do we owe this honor."

Seth looks at him, "they were going to send me away.. "

Jimmy frowns and makes Seth look at him, "Send you away?"

Jey frowns, "we should call Roman."

Jimmy shakes his head, "let him wait 15 minutes.. I want to know what the hell is going on. Then we'll call him." Jimmy has never seen Seth this distraught and has a feeling this is going to be a good story. He listens as Seth explains what's going on and runs a hand through his hair.

"So you ran away?" Jey questions and looks confused that things have gotten this bad since Seth, his brother and husband moved.

Seth shrugs, "it's my fault."

Jimmy frowns, "bullshit Seth. Come on.. let's get you some dry clothes, we're going to figure this out." he mouths for Jey to call Roman as he pulls Seth to his room to find him something dry since Seth's backpack is also soaked.

Jey picks up the phone and sighs, goes to his own room calling Roman, "hey bro.. are you missing something.. little and has a really interesting hair do?"

Roman shakes and looks at Dean, "he's there isn't he Jey?"

Dean visibly relaxes hearing Roman say that. Roman puts the phone on speaker and looks at Dean.

Jey chuckles, "Yeah he's getting changed now. Wanna explain what's going on? Things weren't this bad when you left."

"I fucked up Jey.. Bad, "Roman sighs and runs a hand through his hair, explaining what happened.

Dean though frowns, "we both fucked up Jey not just Roman."

Jey snorts, "He thinks you were sending him away because everything was his fault and you guys are going to break up."

Roman shakes his head, "Fuck.. We were going to go away and fix us.. not send him away. We're on our way Jey. Don't let him leave."

Jey nods, "He won't we're his uncles, and we already said we're going to fix this. We will fix this Roman, your not in this alone"

Dean nods and calls Mark to tell him where Seth is.. All Mark said was good luck to him. Dean and him pack a couple things for themselves and Seth and then head out on the road heading to where Seth is. Seth having not slept last night is too tired to argue when Jimmy puts him to bed "I'm sorry Uncle.." He states sleepily.

Jimmy shakes his head, "kid we're going to fix this.. that's what Uncles do remember we always fix things. Hell that's what Families do kid.. we hang in there and fix our problems." He nods, stroking Seth's hair where he sits on the bed, "you walked here from the bus station though?"

Seth nods sleepily the stroking of his hair, pulling him under. Jimmy frowns and pulls the blanket up to cover Seth. Jimmy then moves leaving the door open into the living room with Jey.

Almost 4 and half hours later Dean and Roman arrive. Jey lets them into the apartment and Jimmy waves from the couch, "He's asleep."

Roman nods and goes to check while Dean smiles at the, "thank you."

Jey smirks, "Uncles to the rescue.. I need a cape."

Jimmy ignores Jey and looks at Dean, "so you guys left to make this better but.. it doesn't seem to be getting better."

Dean sighs and flops onto the couch and looks up when Roman comes back, "No no it doesn't."

Roman sits by Dean and takes his hand, "I'm home more though.. I'm home all weekend too."

Dean nods, "He is and he's there for us a lot more then he used to be. We'd never see Roman if we were still here. Then there was Bully and Devon nearly killing Seth that night."

Jey nods, "the kid attracts the jerks at schools."

Dean nods and sighs, "I mean this is new for all of us."

Roman nods, "I'm .. I'm not use to having more of a role other than disciplinarian s.. I was only home late at night or for an hour before I left when we where here."

Dean nods, "I should have spoken up and listened more too. I can't just keep bowing that you know best."

Jimmy nods and sighs, "you guys have a new life since you moved and you need to change how you deal with things. Roman need to be more then just the person that dishes out punishment and Dean you need to speak up. Seriously though you also need to talk to Seth. He is completely confused."


	7. Chapter 7

At around 5pm Jimmy walks into the bedroom and gently shakes Seth's shoulder, "come on kiddo if you don't get up now you won't sleep tonight. Seth mumbles something softly but wakes up. He sits up and Jimmy's shirt is almost falling off him as he tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"We gotta put some muscle on you kid," Jimmy states look at him, "Don't they feed you."

Seth cocks his head, "They claim I eat them out of house and home so .. yeah"

Jimmy thinks, "where the hell do you store it?" He pounces Seth and tickles his side, "do you store it here?"

Seth shrieks but laughs and squirms around, "nooooo"

Jimmy smirks and keeps tickling, "I dunno about that."

Seth squirms away shakes his head panting softly, "no fair."

Jimmy smirks, "I think it was very fair. Come on though we need to get you food and talk."

Jimmy stands and throws Seth some of his own clothing. Seth looked confused at the clothes they weren't the ones he brought from home. Jimmy shrugs at the confusion not wanting to tell Seth who was there, "you left them here.. besides I think the shorts your wearing will fall off and I don't want to see you naked. Scar me for life."

Seth rolls his eyes and changes. He then walks out he freezes when he sees Roman and Dean in the living room. He bites his lip as Jimmy grabs his arm and pulls him towards the living room. Seth follows, a little reluctantly, but swallows when Roman looks at him. He closes his eyes and prepares to try and explain but is more then a little shocked when Roman grabs him up into a fierce hug, holding him tightly. Seth melts and clings on his father holding onto him.

Jimmy flops into his favorite chair and looks at Jey, "we're good at this fixing thing."

Jey blinks, "we didn't do anything"

Jimmy nods, "and we still fixed it."

Dean rolls his eyes, "yeah you fixed it. It was all you."

Jimmy grins at Dean, "glad you agree."

Jey grabs the door when there's a knock and grins, "Hey dad."

Sika looks at all of them and sighs at little relieved that everyone was ok and there was no yelling. He looks at Seth and Roman and then at Dean smiling lightly at the man. Sika's wife had died before Seth was born. She though was his rock just like Dean and Roman where for each other. He pretty much thought of Dean as his son as well and when Dean gave him a Grandson, he was over the moon with happiness. He knew Dean's family and when Roman and Dean hooked up in high school he wasn't in favor of Dean being with his son at first but Dean was good for his son. Then one day when Dean came to thier home with bruises all over his body, Sika moved Dean in. Sika just dared Dean's family to stop him too. Since then Dean and Roman had been inseparable. Roman looks at Sika and Seth peeks over Roman's arm. The normally stern face of his Grandfather was more worried and Seth chews his lip.

Sika sits in the easy chair which forces Jimmy to sit on the floor, "Sit. Jimmy explained a lot to me already. I don't know what's going on in that new town.. but we're going to have a long talk. Because Seth running away and coming here on the bus and then WALKING across town in the rain and through the worst part of town.. I'm not happy about."

Seth swallows and allows Dean to pull him beside him on the couch and Roman sits on his other side.

Sika shakes a finger at Seth, "I'll talk about what you did and how dangerous it is later. And don't think we won't either."

Seth nods quickly and whispers, "Yes sir." he though shift's closer to Roman since he can't explain it but Sika always worried him when he was upset.

"Right now your father's have my undivided attention to explain how in the hell this got so out of control," Sika nods and waits.

Roman sighs and explains everything that he knew and what Phil said. Sika nods and frowns softly, "Roman.."

Seth frowns, "Phil told you?"

Roman nods and looks down at Seth, "I'm sorry son I should have listened."

Seth hugs Roman gently, "I should have explained more."

Sika frowns, "They don't have enough to charge Randy?"

Dean shakes his head, "Phil and AJ only suspect something happened. No one actually saw any of it."

Sika nods and looks at Seth, "You ran way why..."

Seth swallows, "they where going to send me away."

Dean frowns, "No we weren't.."

Seth frowns softly, "you where saying about sending me away..."

Dean blinks and looks at Seth, "For a week while me and Roman tried to fix us Seth.. not permanently."

Roman nods, "you only heard part of that conversation. That's why we told you not to easdrop Seth. We've been fighting and thought taking time away would fix some of it."

Seth looks suprised and then whispers sorry.

Dean sighs, "we should have talked to you."

Seth shakes his head and feels just stupid.

Sika nods and watches the interactions, "So how about this.. next time Seth you ask more questions or really any question and don't run off. Roman and Dean.. same for you. Don't just assume you know."

Roman nods and holds Seth close to him.

Sika nods, "and next time Seth.. you hope a bus and do something so stupid.. Call us first.. let us figure out what's going on."

Seth nods quickly.

Sika sits back, "So what's your plan?"

Roman shrugs, "I'm not sure. I have this week off."

Dean nods, "I finished my last project so I have a bit of time as well."

Jimmy smirks, "I say we all go to the family farm and spend a week. We'll keep the brat busy so you and Dean can have some time."

Dean frowns and then smirks, "and you'll help him with his school work that the teachers sent us.. right?"

Jimmy mumbles, "yes fine.. but know I hated school."

Dean smirks, "your offering to babysit. Though I hope it goes better then when we left Seth with you 10 years ago."

Seth looks confused and then looks at jimmy

Jimmy shrugs, "you took over.. and some how i lost you in the house. I had to call the police to find you and they came home.. you where asleep under their bed with your teddy bear."

Roman chuckles, "the police thankfully where good about it but they still lectured Jimmy about keeping track of you. That was the last time he babysat you. Coming back with 5 cop cars in the yard gave Dean a heart attack."

Seth nods and smirks, "wish I could remember it."

Roman points at Seth, "be good for Jimmy and Jey."

Seth nods and looks at Jimmy, "always." He couldn't help but plot a bit though.


	8. Chapter 8

The next afternoon everyone arrives at the farm. Seth climbs out of the car and looks around at the farm where they all use to spend their weekends. He had called AJ explained that everything was ok last night with Dean's permission. Aj was a little pissed but said she would see him at school. He even called Phil who actually lectured him a bit that he had been worried. Seth couldn't help but smile at that since Phil was saying he cared about Seth. Jimmy watched Seth's reaction and started singing that Seth had a crush. Phil on the phone obviously heard it and stated clearly Seth still owed him a kiss and he was cashing in once Seth got home. Seth couldn't wait.

Seth looks around and then shrieks when Jimmy throws Seth over his shoulder, carrying Seth in.

Jimmy smirks, "your staying in the main house kid. Roman and Dean have the old servants quarters."

Jimmy carries Seth up the stairs and throws him onto a bed upstairs, "this is Roman's old room."

Seth looks around the place, noticing there's still tons of football posters and things scattered around the room, "never stayed in here."

Jimmy nods, "Yeah but part of this is for your parents to fix things too. So we'll watch you.. and if you run off.. I'm locking you in here."

Seth laughs softly, "No hiding under the bed?"

Jimmy mumbles, "don't even think about it."

Seth chews his lip and looks at Jimmy, "I don't know what to do when I get back Jimmy.. I'm worried things will fall apart agian. I mean what Grandpa said was easy.. but in .."

Jimmy moves and flops on the bed by Seth, "Hey don't think like that. Your father's are aware of Randy and what's going on. We're aware now too and I'm going to check in with you a lot more from now on. Also you need to take some responsibility and talk more with them. Not just expect them to read that little mind of yours."

Seth nods and moves curling against Jimmy's side, "what if they split up?"

Jimmy laughs, "Since Dean moved into our house those two where inseparable they won't. If they do they both still love you and will be your dads. Also your Grandpa will still have Dean as his son either way, your both stuck with us. But I still don't think they will."

Seth nods and closes his eyes as Jimmy holds him against his side.

"You worry too much," Jimmy states, "how about we do some of that work that your teacher sent. It'll keep you ocupied."

Seth groans and looks at Jimmy, "you suck"

Jimmy smirks, "Pfft I can't always be fun and games."

Dean walks into the house a couple hours later with Roman and finds Seth sitting at the kitchen table with a very confused Jimmy.

"I don't understand any of this," Jimmy states looking at the chem text.

Seth nods lightly, "Don't look at me on this one."

Jimmy turns the Text book upside down, "I still thinks it makes more sense this way."

Seth rolls his eyes, "somehow I doubt that."

Jimmy mumbles, "pick c.. it sounds like a good letter."

Seth stares at Jimmy, "ok somehow I don't think the elemental compound of water and Co2.. is not .. a cat's meow. I somehow think that's wrong."

Jimmy looks at him, "At least I know what that is."

Roman coughs and Seth looks up at him. Jimmy jumps up, "SAVE ME."

Dean takes the text book that Jimmy almost throws at him and looks at the question, "why is a cat's meow an answer.."

Seth shrugs, "The text book writers where on crack?"

Roman raises his eyebrow and Jimmy nods, "Roman they totally are and I demand that we petition the school to burn the books.. they're obviously teaching witch craft."

Dean sighs and sits by Seth, "How about.. I do Chem.. you do the rest. Before Seth goes to school and when asked about his work, he says he didn't do it because his uncle claimed it was witchcraft."

Jimmy fist pumps, "WHOOHOO Victory is mine."

Dean eyes him, "you have English, math and socials still Jimmy. And you need to proof his work on the essay's.."

Jimmy thinks, "easy enough and I'm good at math.. I even know my Multiplication tables."

Seth watches Jimmy and frowns, "if I fail.. I'm blaming you."

Jimmy smirks at him, "don't worry you'd be surprised by my math skills."

Roman sighs and pulls Jimmy towards the stove, "put your math skills towards cooking right now bro."

Dean and Seth work on the problems while the other two cook. Dean doesn't have much luck either though and they end up just doing the problems they can figure out. Seth says that he could ask Phil to help him since he knows Phil is actually really good at chem. Jimmy smirks and whispers to Seth since he saw Seth talking to Phil, "don't let them catch you kissing."

Seth coughs and glares at him, "shh"

Jimmy smirks, "awwwww"

Seth sighs and peeks at Dean and Roman who haven't heard this, "Can I go outside?"

Roman looks up and then looks at what they're cooking, "how about after dinner since it's only a half hour away. Set the table though please."

After dinner though Seth wanders outside and heads across the yard into the woods. He's heading to the pond that he use to go to as a child. He doesn't notice though the two sets of eyes watching him.


	9. Chapter 9

Seth walks down to the pond and its on the edge. His grandmother had set up this little pond with fish and a stone bench. Since she passed on, Sika kept the pond up as sort of a memorial. Seth sits on the edge of the pond, watching the coy in the pond swim about.

"Well lookie here Brother Devon." says a very deep voice.

Seth jumps up and spins around looking at Bully Ray and Devon standing there, "what the fuck do you want."

Devon smirks, "I think the little twink grew a set."

Bully grunts, "Better watch your mouth boy."

Seth bites his lip and looks at the two. They where 17 and hell of a lot bigger then him in height and shoulders. They where exactly how he remembers them and just as scary as his nightmares.

Devon walks forward and stands in front of Seth, "did you grow a set boy?"

Seth glared at them but moves trying to walk away, "fuck off."

Bully reaches out and grabs Seth, shoving him to the ground in front of Devon, "Where do you think your going."

Seth oofs as he hits the ground and looks up at them, a bit of fear crawling in his belly.

Devon glares at him, "you caused us to go to jail."

Seth screams finally, "you assaulted me."

Bully smirks at him, "You ruined our lives and we owe you for that night."

Seth shakes his head and looks at them, "you almost killed me and you want me to apologize for that night?"

Devon cracks his knuckles, "if you just took your beating like a man it wouldn't have been so bad Seth or you could have spread your legs."

Seth glares and gets to his feet, "go fuck yourself."

Bully smirks, "How about instead I fuck you."

Devon grabs Seth and pushes him down again. Bully steps forward, "I can't go back to school. I have a criminal record.. it's time you paid Seth."

Seth glares and then kicks Bully in the nuts when he steps closer and then kicks him back, knocking him into Devon.

Seth stands and glares at them, "I'm not that scared little boy that you tried to kill. I'm so sick of people like you and your fucking shit head of a brother thinking they can just make me a victim. I'm done with this crap."

Devon glares and pushes Bully off him. He moves to get up and Seth kicks him in the chest. Seth then glares at them and starts to walk away. Devon growls and Bully manages to get to his feet. Seth though steps into the woods and heads back to the farm. He notices Jimmy standing there.

Jimmy smirks at him, "facing your demons huh?" Seth nods lightly and lets Jimmy pull him close and lead him back to the farm, "Lets head back before Dean sends the national guard."

...

_Hmm Seth standing up for himself.. who knew he had it in him. What does that mean for Randy. _


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the week passes without incident and is remarkably quiet. Seth pretty much just played with the dogs, watched TV, harassed his uncles and played video games, that they finally brought to the house. The next Monday Seth arrives at school and then yelps as Aj Jumps on him and actually knocks him onto Roman's hood of his car.

"YOU SCARED ME," She screams at him and then waves at Roman in the car, "Hi mister Reigns."

Roman raises his eyebrow as Aj pulls Seth into the school. Dolph stands there and then waves at Roman, following his girlfriend and Seth in. He thumps Seth on the head though too.

Seth sighs and looks at them, "you guys done abusing me?"

Aj thinks about it, "Hmmm no," She punches him in the shoulder, "you scared us."

Seth rubs his shoulder, "Sorry."

Aj nods, "better be.. Punk hasn't been the same."

Seth looks confused, "what."

AJ giggles, "He's been moody and Cody said it was because of you."

Seth blinks and cocks his head, "really?"

Aj huffs, "you're so oblivious.."

Seth frowns and looks over to where punk is. Punk sees him and smiles softly, walking over to Seth.

Punk smirks at him, "your back?"

Seth nods and smiles at him, "Yeah finally. I might though need your help with Chem."

Punk thinks and leans forward whispering in Seth's ear, "I can tutor you.. At your place tonight."

Seth grins and whispers, "Sure"

Punk nods, "it's a date."

Aj jumps up and down and claps, "eeeee"

All three boys wince at the squeal, "ouch."

The rest of the day passes pretty quietly. Punk walks Seth home and they go inside. Dean is out doing something, Seth actually isn't sure. Roman isn't due back for hours. Seth looks at Punk as he walks in, "Wanna work in the living room or kitchen."

Punk shrugs and motions to the couch, "this works."

Seth goes and gets them some sodas and then flops beside Punk. They actually do a little Chem before they decide to watch TV. Seth settles against Punk's side enjoying the gently touches as Punk loops an arm around Seth's shoulder watching TV with him. Seth bites his lip and then gathers all his courage to take the next step. Seth shifts after a bit and whispers against Punk's ear, "I owe you a kiss."

Punk smirks and looks down at Seth, "So you do."

Punk gently cups Seth's cheek and leans forward, kissing Seth softly. Seth melts against Punk, kissing him back, opening his mouth, whimpering as Punk explores it with his tongue. Punk shivers as Seth's whimper and pulls Seth against his body. When they break apart they're breathless.

Seth whispers, "I don't know if that was enough. I think I still owe you more."

Punk raises his eyebrow, "oh?"

Seth smirks and leans forward, kissing Punk gently again.

Dean walks in and as he looks at the couch, his eyes go wide as he sees Punk kissing his son rather deeply. Punks hand is up Seth's shirt as well and from the sound Seth is making he's obviously enjoying it. Punk gently lays Seth back and Dean decides before things get more interesting he should make his presence known. Dean clears his throat and smirks as the boys jump back from each other. Dean looks at them and raises his eyebrow, "So where this is very cute. I really have to say that screwing on my couch isn't the best idea."

Seth turns red and Punk snickers, "At least I'm not dead."

Dean shrugs, "that'll be when Roman gets home.." He looks back as he hears the car pull in, "and there he is."

Punk's eyes go wide and Dean looks at him trying to be serious but enjoying this a little much, "Run Punk..."

Punk blinks and looks between Seth and Dean. He in that moment decides that running is a very good option and bolts out the back door. Seth blinks looks at his father, "Um..."

Dean shrugs and walks into the kitchen, "Room Seth.. go."

Seth sighs and heads to his room as Roman comes in. Roman blinks at his son going to his room. Roman heads to the kitchen, "so what happened."

Dean smirks, "your son is growing up."

Roman cocks his head, "um.. what."

Dean smirks, "you know the sheriff's boy, Phil. Seth and him where getting a little heated on the couch."

Roman frowns darkly, "heated.."

Dean chuckles and then walks over, putting his hands on Roman's chest, "calm babe. I think though we need to set some new rules and maybe consider getting Seth birth control"

Roman pales lightly, "Seth on Birth control"

Dean smirks and watches as it sinks in for Roman that his little boy is going on birth control, "I can do the birth control talk."

Roman nods, "yeah.. please.. My son is growing up.."

Dean smirks, "and tried to have sex on our couch."

Roman blinks and then yells, "SETH TYLER REIGNS!"

The next day at school Seth sneaks in wanting to talk to Punk alone. He sees Punk and walks over, touching his shoulder. Punk looks back at him and then beams at him. He wraps his arm around Seth's waist and pulls him close, "Hey thought your dad would have warned you off me."

Seth shakes his head, "just had a talk about new rules."

Punks smirks softly, "Pretty serious. They called my dad too by the way."

Seth mumbles, "yeah Roman said he was going to."

Punk grins, "I like it though."

Seth blinks, "how?"

Punk grins as he looks Seth in the eyes, "Proves your serious at least a little about me just like I'm serious about you. It wasn't just a onetime thing."

Seth grins softly, "true and I don't want it to be a onetime thing."

Punk pulls Seth a little closer and whispers in his ear, "Me neither."

Seth leans over and rests his head on Punk's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Seth and Punk start spending a lot more time together and even got Dean and Roman to agree to allow them to watch a movie at their house. Punk's father isn't as accepting of the relationship but he doesn't go completely against it. Mark was more reserving judgment due Seth's running away. Seth after talking to Punk and Dean decided that it was ok and He would prove to Mark that he wasn't some spoiled child. Things seem to be going good and month passes fast. Randy seems to be quiet. Seth though doubts this can last. Randy is furious but biding his time since he is waiting for the right time. Randy picks his time, waiting for punk not to be with Seth one day.

Seth is walking home with AJ and Dolph when Randy comes up with Hunter and David. Seth glares at him and watches as the boys form a semi-circle around them.

"Would you like something," Dolph asks keeping AJ behind him.

Randy glares at Dolph and then Seth, "you picked that little shit over me."

Seth raises his eyebrow, "what's your point Randy."

Randy smirks, "I'm going to have your ass one way or the other Seth. Or do I have to target Punk to get you to finally realize that your mine."

Seth glares at him, "Don't you touch him."

Randy smirks, "or what."

Seth doesn't even think as he punches Randy hard in the jaw. This breaks out into a fight but it's a losing fight for Seth and Dolph in the 3 on 2. Aj tries to help but she just gets thrown onto the grass. Dolph attacks Hunter, fights with him having wanted to get his hands on Hunter. David's pulls Seth off Randy and holds him as Randy punchs Seth hard in the ribs. A little old lady who is walking her dog see's the fight though and calls the sheriff. David keeps holding Seth as Randy slaps him.

Randy growls at Seth, "how fucking dare you."

Seth glares at him, "Fuck you."

AJ jumps on Randy's back and scratches his cheek, "LEAVE HIM ALONE," She screams.

Sheriff Mark arrives as Randy flips AJ onto the grass and almost kicks her. Mark and two of his deputy's pull the fighters apart. Dolph growls, "They started it. They threatened your son."

Mark eyes Randy, "that true?"

Randy smirks, "of course I would never do that, who you going to believe the whore and her troubled friend or us."

Mark shakes his head and then glares down at Randy, "you know if I had my way I would charge your ass with assault."

Randy looks shocked.

Mark growls, "I'm only going to say this once. You will leave my son and his friends alone and if I ever hear of you fighting or bullying anyone again or if I hear of you trying to drug some innocent person. I will throw you and your friends in jail so fast your head will spin. You understand me?"

Randy nods quickly and then him and his friends leave the scene quickly.

Mark then turns back to Seth and Dolph who's holding AJ, "You guys stay away from them. Do you understand?"

Seth and Dolph quickly nod.

After Mark leaves, Seth runs to Phil's house and knocks on the door. A little worried Randy may still follow through. When Phil answers and other then that fact that he's coughing, he looks fine. Seth throws his arms around him.

"um.. did I miss something?" Phil asks, "or you hear to get my cold so you have a couple days off school?"

Seth laughs softly, "completely going for the days off school by getting sick."

Phil wraps his arms around Seth, "well now that I can help you with."

Seth smiles softly and looks up at Phil, "Thank you Phil.. for everything."

Phil chuckles, "I didn't do anything.. well other than get caught trying to make a move on you by your father."

Seth whispers, "You did a lot and some of it you don't even know. Just thank you."

Phil looks down at Seth, "your welcome."

* * *

That is the end of this story. I think I will come back to this universe. I kinda love it. need a break from fluff though.


End file.
